


After the Sunset.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels), valuna



Series: HappyFluffyVerse [1]
Category: British Actor RPF, Dracula 2000 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-26
Updated: 2005-08-26
Packaged: 2017-10-05 16:45:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/43841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels, https://archiveofourown.org/users/valuna/pseuds/valuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight's their anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After the Sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random piece in a universe that may grow or may be a one-off. It started because we wanted to write something totally happy, totally fluffy.

Telecommuting is the sliced white bread of the new century. It means the hardest decision Jonny has is whether to get out of his pajamas before settling down to work. Except on days when clients want to see his smiling face, hear him reassure them the programming's going to work perfectly. On days like that, when he's required to don khakis and button-down shirt, there's an upside to being dressed -- he's presentable enough to make a quick stop at Ger's office. Lawyers are like that, thinking loafers look better than high-tops.

"He in?" Jonny asks, popping through the door, messenger bag with laptop slung over his shoulder. "Can I bother him?"

"Go right in." The receptionist smiles up at Jonny. "He's just finishing up some reading."

"Thanks, luv." Jonny moves past the desk and pushes open the door to Ger's office. Large, spacious, just the perfect place for a successful partner in one of the city's finest legal firms to occupy. "So, I was thinking, if I kill the bloke who wants to make me put in another 60 hours on this program, can you get me off?"

"Probably not," Gerry answers, then he blinks, looks up at the door, and pushes his chair out. "Jonny! I didn't know you were going...," he starts pushing files into piles, trying to tidy things up. "To be down here," he finishes.

"I didn't either. Client wanted to be stroked," Jonny says, letting his bag slide down his arm, grabbing it and swinging it into the nearest chair. "I had to get dressed," he continues, moving to the corner of Gerry's desk, settling on it. "Thought I'd swing by and offer my husband the same deal." He grins. "Well, better deal."

"I bet you did." Gerry grins. "You offering me a stroking, Jonny?" He reaches under his desk, opens the minifridge, and hands Jonny a Coke. "Here. You look thirsty."

"Thanks. Am. Been talking a lot." Jonny snags the Coke and pops it open, turning it up and downing nearly half of it in a single gulp. "Might wait till tonight on the stroking," he says, dribble of soda at the corner of his mouth, "not sure the partners would like it. Got dinner reservations for 8."

"Yeah, they frown on in-office romances." Gerry leans across and wipes the soda off Jonny's mouth with his fingers. "Do you want me to pick you up?"

"You can. Or I can take the Tube and meet you. You finishing up early?" Jonny can't resist kissing Gerry's fingertips as they swipe over his lips.

"Yeah, early as I can." Tonight's their anniversary and Gerry wouldn't be late for the world.

"Then what say we meet, Covent Garden, the square there at half past six. We can do the touristy lover thing for a bit before we eat."

"Good idea." Touristy, then eat. Perfect plan. "Half past six."

Jonny leans over, kisses Gerry. Quick snog. "All right, then, I'll leave you to finish while I go slave over coding."

"Okay. Just one more thing." Gerry pulls Jonny in for a longer snog, then sighs happily. "There. That'll hold me until tonight."

"That'll hold you? I should be offended you don't need me more." Jonny mock-pouts, pulling back before either of them can take it any farther. "Love you, more today than five years ago, if that's possible."

It's definitely possible. "I know the feeling," Gerry says ruefully. "But if I keep kissing you, I'm going to have to bend you over the desk, and that wouldn't be the best idea."

Jonny stands up. "Uh, no, not good. Don't want our faces plastered on the tabs." He pushes up his sleeve, glancing at his watch. "Might even get in a nap, if I get some coding done on the ride home." Grabbing his bag, he heads toward the door.

Gerry walks him to the door, then gives him a very chaste kiss on the cheek. "Love you. Have a good day."

"Yes, sir," Jonny says, loud enough for Gerry's receptionist to hear. "Thank you, Mr. Butler. I was sure you'd take my case with the right incentive."

Gerry blushes bright red. "Jesus, Jonny." And now he's going to be thinking about what the right incentive would be all day. No reason not to return the favor. "You know how murder cases are," he says, knowing that he's not blushing anymore and that his poker face is perfect. "Sometimes you just need to reexamine them from a different angle and with determined force." His hand is behind Jonny's back and he gives Jonny's arse a quick squeeze.

Jonny laughs, his blush not quite as intense as Gerry's. "Okay, Ger, you're going to make Lily blush," he murmurs, "and then there'll be a nasty harassment suit." He steps away, smiling at the receptionist. "Make sure he leaves by 6. We've got a date."

"Of course, Jonny." Lily smiles; it's obvious she's used to this banter between them. "If he's not on the lift at 5:59, I'll call security."

"You're a saint, Lil." Jonny makes his way to the lift. "Half past six, luv. I'll be the one in the black trousers and blue shirt," he calls as the doors open.

"And I'll be the one in the suit," Gerry calls after him. He waits until the doors close before going back into his office.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

Jonny manages a power nap, about half an hour, before he's up, showering and shaving, donning black and blue, always exceptional colours on him. He brushes down his normally spiked blonde-streaked light brown hair, not completely ruly but closer than before, looking more husband than computer geek. The ride from Fulham Broadway to Covent Garden isn't that long, less than a dozen stops and he manages, even with the early evening traffic. He's milling around watching the street performers.

Gerry isn't running late. He was out the door at two minutes to six with a jaunty wave from Lily, then picked up the flowers that he had ordered three days before. He holds them tight in his hand while he looks around for Jonny, just knowing that Jonny's already there and waiting.

The handsome man walking across the street catches Jonny's eye, then he sees the flowers. He smiles and waves, moving out of the crowd towards Gerry.

Ah, there he is. Gerry returns the wave, then holds the flowers out in front of himself like a peace offering. "Sorry I'm late," he calls. He's not late, not really, but one day he'll be early enough to get somewhere before Jonny does.

"You're not. You're early." Jonny smiles again, taking the flowers and sniffing them. Asiatic lilies and roses. Perfect. "For you, it's very early."

"Uh huh. Glad you appreciate the effort." Gerry leans in and steals a quick kiss. "Anything touristy happen that I've missed?"

"Terry Gilliam walked through a bit ago, a group of 20somethings oohed and aahed." Jonny licks his lips after the kiss, shifts the flowers to his left hand so he can wrap his right arm around Gerry's waist. "We can be decadent here. Or debauched, at least."

"And pretend to be sophisticated professionals when we see Eric Idle driving by." Gerry wraps his arm around Jonny's waist and grins at the mental image of the sight they must be. Two men happily in love. Gerry wouldn't have it any other way.

There's a magician in front of St. Paul's, doing tricks on a wire strung between the pillars. Jonny's only marginally paying attention to it. "First date was here. Drinks at Fuel. Awkward, not sure what we were supposed to be doing."

"I was thinking about my exams," Gerry recalls. "Trying to go over terms in my head, but I couldn't stop staring at you, concentrating on you and trying to memorize everything you said you liked so I could surprise you with it later."

"I was certain I was losing your attention. Was positive there wasn't going to be a second date." Jonny leans his head against Gerry's shoulder, slumping enough to make it comfortable. "And there was definitely no touching like this. I thought you were going to melt if I rested my hand on your arm."

"I probably would have come in my jeans. They were already too tight." Gerry smiles. He loves it when Jonny holds onto him like this. "And I thought you were brilliant, that I was never going to be able to keep up in conversation."

"Oh, right. You're the lawyer, can talk a jury into selling their own souls. I was dazzled." It's an ongoing banter, brains versus wit, one Jonny delights in engaging. They move slowly through the crowd, people-watching as they make their way down the street toward the restaurant. "I was like a school girl when I got home, rang up Jude and went on and on about the best blind date I'd ever had."

"And I called my mom to ask her advice on dating a geek." He hadn't been sure if he should or shouldn't read up on computers and video games before ringing Jonny again. His mom had laughed.

Jonny laughs. "Your mum had advice on dating geeks? I shouldn't find that comforting."

"She said to take you to a computer store for your birthday and let you run wild." Gerry kisses Jonny's hair. "Didn't work too badly, did it?"

"No. It won me over. That and the fact you actually took an interest in the games I was designing." Jonny hadn't had much success with guys before meeting Gerry. Even less with women. It'd been a match made in heaven that took forever to cultivate.

"Of course I do. I don't have to understand how it all works to understand how cool it is." Video games are cool. Legal briefs are most assuredly not cool. "And you were always so enthusiastic. It's contagious."

"Oooh, I like being contagious." Jonny's swinging the flowers at his side as they walk, casual and comfortable, so far from when they first met, or even when they married five years ago. "Speaking of cool, working on a new first-person shooter. You want to try it out for me this weekend?"

"Hell yes." Gerry's always eager to see the end results of what Jonny works so hard on. "What's the objective, besides killing loads of people?"

"Getting the girl, of course." Jonny smirks. His games are intricate, layered dungeon adventures and shooters with wicked plot twists. "Only problem is, once you get her, she's trying to kill you."

Gerry snorts. "Typical. As soon as you find love, the world dumps a ten-ton safe on your head." He hesitates. "It's _not_ a safe, right?"

"No safes. Although," Jonny laughs, "you know, that might not be bad. Drop back to the Acme school of destruction."

"And you know I've always been a fan of Wile E Coyote." Gerry grins. "Maybe have roadrunner meep in and peck the character to death."

"Cool. Fuck. No pen handy. Okay, making mental note." They've wasted a good 45 minutes just rambling and ambling along. Jonny looks up, seeing the restaurant less than half a block away. "Wanna slip into the bar area while we wait on the table."

"Sure." Gerry reaches into his pocket, pulls out a small pad of paper, then takes his pen from his other pocket. He hands them both to Jonny. "Make a real note, if you want."

"Fuck." Jonny has to take his hand away from Gerry's waist to take the paper and pen, and then he's juggling it with the flowers. "Can always count on a lawyer to have the necessities."

"Here, let me get those." Gerry takes the flowers from Jonny and holds them tight in his hand. "There. Easier?"

Jonny lets go of the flowers, scribbles down a few words, random comments that'll mean nothing to anyone but himself. "Much better. Love you." It's dangerous, walking and writing, but Jonny jots down another series of words, quickly filling the small piece of paper.

"Love you, too," Gerry says, always amused by how Jonny works. He's so enraptured that he could probably trip over a parked car. Gerry steers Jonny by the elbow towards the restaurant.

He's not even looking up, and Gerry could be leading him _into_ traffic rather than away, but Jonny has faith in his husband. Plus he knows what the insurance policies say and there's no bizarre multi-million-dollar accidental death clause. "Wonder if Warner Brothers would go for it," he mutters. "Really don't want to hassle over copyright issues."

"They might go for it." Gerry leads Jonny forward. "Step up, careful." There's an incline in the pavement and he doesn't want Jonny to trip. "Don't you know someone there?"

"Huh?" Jonny looks down a second before he trips up the incline. "Oh. Yeah." He pockets the paper. "Know someone at Warner. I think so. Do I? Have to check contacts."

"I think your friend Billy went to work there." Gerry shrugs. "I'm not sure." He doesn't keep very good track of Jonny's friends, trusting him to do it himself.

"Billy." Jonny stops, middle of the sidewalk. He's thinking. "No, Billy went to DreamWorks." He bites his lip. "Josh is with Steve Jobs. Hmmm, um, I know who you're talking about. Alex," he blurts out after another minute. "Alex is with Warner. Second assistant to the best man at our reception."

"Alex. That was it." Gerry makes a mental note to find his number for Jonny later. Jonny might forget. "Knew it was somebody."

"I think he's still there," Jonny says, looking up, smiling at how Gerry's grinning at him. "I got lost again, didn't I?" He has a habit of losing track of where he is. "No more work talk tonight. Just us."

"Yeah, a bit. Not a problem, love." Gerry steers Jonny towards the restaurant. "Just us as soon as we walk inside."

It's just another minute and they're inside, Jonny mentioning to the hostess they have an 8 p.m. reservation and will be waiting in the bar, then it's off to find one of the high tables and settle in. "Should we splurge and sample the martinis? Or tried-and-true?"

"It's our anniversary. Let's splurge." Gerry scans the bar area. Not too full. Good.

"Okay, let's look here." Jonny pulls out the happy hour list wedged between ash tray and edge of the mirrored wall. "There's chocotini, if you want dessert first. Or how 'about a Bend Me Over?"

"I'll bend you over later," Gerry says, looking over Jonny's arm at the drinks list. "Chocotini sounds very indulging. Think I'll try that."

The waiter's arrived and Jonny's down to between the Chambord-laced raspberry vodka martini and going with dessert. "Two chocotinis, please," he says, smiling at the young man.

"And a glass of water, please." Gerry was going to offer to share if Jonny couldn't decide, but he's glad Jonny did. There isn't much romance in sharing a martini with your husband, though Gerry trusts that Jonny could make it romantic if he wanted to.

Jonny plucks a rose from the bouquet Gerry's laid on the table, sniffs at it, the pale salmon colour yielding a sensuous aroma. It's probably a queer guy thing, smelling roses from your lover in a posh restaurant, but Jonny doesn't care. He's been out longer than he was ever in, and he's happily married and blissfully content. "So, wanna try to get away this weekend?"

"Sure." Gerry reaches across the table and rests his hand on top of Jonny's. "Where do you think we should go?"

""Maybe to the coast," Jonny says, words halting on the tip of his tongue. He never stutters, except when Gerry's touching him. Then he looses concentration, focus. He swallows, tries to level again. "We could take the train. Whitby or Brighton. Or the other way, out towards Cornwall."

"Let's go to Whitby." They had amazing sex last time they were in Whitby and Gerry's all for repeating the circumstances of amazing sex. "I could bring along my copy of _Dracula_ and read to you after sex."

"Cool. Love it when you do that. Read. Love the sex, too." Jonny's rambling, still slightly stuttering. He remembers the sex in Whitby. Damned fantastic. "I'll ring up the inn," he says, pausing when the waiter returns with their drinks, waiting a moment, smiling and muttering a thanks.

Thank you," Gerry says to the waiter, then stares at his drink. "Looks good. Together, on the count of three?"

"Together? Like in chug? Martinis should be sipped, luv."

"Take the first sip together." Gerry says. "Or you could let me be the guinea pig and see if it's going to make me keel over. Of course, then we can't go to Whitby."

"Oh. Right. No. That's not good." Jonny grins. "Okay, count of three, then we sip." He doesn't anticipate it being anything but delicious. After all, it's chocolate. "One." He lifts the glass. "Two. You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." Gerry wraps his fingers around the glass. "Three," he says, and takes a slow sip.

Jonny sips at the same time, the chocolate syrup drizzled down from the edges of the glass coating his lips, the liqueur blending with the vodka and tingling in its sweetness. "Wow," he says, "not like licking it off your stomach, but damned good."

Gerry pulls back from the sip a little after Jonny, then licks his lips slowly. "Very damned good." Not like licking it off Jonny's stomach, no, but still excellent. "I could probably learn to mix these and we can try it at home, if you'd like."

"That'd be wicked, Ger." Jonny nudges his husband, leaning into his shoulder. "We gonna get kinky and do body shots with 'em?"

"Hell yes." It's a bad idea to get hard in the middle of a bar, Gerry reminds himself sternly. He doesn't care. "Lick and lick and get drunk and sticky together."

Jonny shifts noticeably. "Oh, great. Now I'm hard, Ger." He takes a long drink of the chocotini. "And we're not skipping out on dinner," he adds quickly. "Took a month to get the reservations."

"Course we're not skipping out." Gerry looks shocked and appalled. "It's our anniversary, Jonny. I'm not going anywhere."

"Didn't think you were, well, not leaving, but maybe skipping dinner and going home and shagging ourselves senseless." Jonny leans over, gives Gerry a quick kiss. "Guess we could always slip into the loo if we get desperate," he whispers.

"We could," Gerry whispers in return. He gives Jonny a stronger kiss, then pulls back. "Or we could sit here and sip our delicious drinks and start building on anticipation."

"You're evil." Jonny settles back into his chair, wrapping his fingers around the glass stem. "I'm going to need another one of these to help ignore the anticipation. You snag the waiter for me?"

"Yes, dear." Gerry gives him a wink, then signals the waiter. "Another chocotini, please."

Jonny's well into the second drink and the conversation's filtered around from footie standings to whether or not to take in a new play opening at the Ambassador. He's starting to wonder what time it is when the hostess comes over, telling them a table's ready. "Want me to settle tab? Join you in a sec."

"Sure." Gerry gives Jonny a peck on the cheek, then follows the hostess to the table. It's set for two and it's out of the way. Perfect. Gerry takes the menu and starts looking through it.

He's only a few minutes behind and he's smiling when he settles into the chair next to Gerry, pulling it close enough for their knees to touch if they move the right way. "Oh, meant to mention it earlier," Jonny says, peering over Gerry's arm at the menu. "There was a message on the machine from your mum when I got in. She wants to know if we're coming up for your sister's birthday. She's planning some major party."

"Oh." Gerry angles the menu so Jonny can see better. "Are we going up?"

"Your sister, your call. Is she turning some momentous age?" Jonny runs his finger over the entrees. "I'm thinking pork, with the chipotle sauce. Share whatever you get with me?"

"Of course." Gerry's eyes flick to the soups. "Not a momentous age, no, but it might be fun to go."

"Sure, and your family likes me, so there's no feuding with the in-laws." Jonny's almost snuggling, leaning in against Gerry's shoulder. "They've got the mushroom soup back on the menu."

"Yeah. Think I'll get that for starters. You want an appetizer?"

"Sure. How 'bout the bruschetta? And another martini?" Jonny smiles. "Can I?"

"Course. It's our anniversary." Gerry reaches under the table and puts his hand on Jonny's thigh. "Think I'll get a coke."

Jonny stiffens. Not his cock, but his back. Sits up straight, tries not to look any more suspicious than he does. "You're staying sober just to seduce me," he says as the waiter walks up. "G'head, luv, order for us."

"You caught me." Gerry gives Jonny a dazzling grin, then orders for the both of them. "I like taking advantage of you," he says once the waiter's gone. "Like knowing that you're too buzzed to notice what I'm doing to your cock."

"Hell, then, you need to wait till the next one's down." Jonny takes another sip of the martini he'd carried with him from the bar. " 'Cause I know where your hand is, Ger, and I know what you want to do."

"What a coincidence. So do I." Gerry gives Jonny's thigh a squeeze, then pulls his hand back.

"Tease," Jonny says, sticking his tongue out, then using it to good advantage in licking the chocolate dripping from the glass rim. They enjoy the banter, the lovers' ease with one another. That first date had been tense, but they quickly fell into sync with one another, although it'd taken a year of dating for Jonny to be willing to share his living space, and then another year for marriage to be discussed. Now it seems like they've been together forever.

The appetizer comes, the waiter thinking ahead to bring Gerry's soup at the same time, and Jonny's stuffing stray dices of Roma tomatoes and garlic into his mouth, licking his fingers when he remembers something else he'd meant to tell Gerry. "If I fly to LA next month, you want to come with me?"

"Uh." Gerry's caught with the spoon halfway to his mouth. He lowers it onto the plate below his soup bowl. "When next month?"

"Middle, I think, something like the 15th. Maybe the 18th. Did I mention that? DreamWorks is talking about opting 'Deceit' for a film project."

"Oh, wow. That's fantastic!"

"Guess so." Jonny shrugs, munches on a new piece of bruschetta. "Means I have to be sociable and deal with people. You know I hate that."

"Yeah." Gerry knows. "I'll see if I can. Hope so. I want to give you all the moral support I can."

"Wicked cool, luv. Damn nervous about it. The idea of being _that_ successful. It's scary."

"I know." Gerry grabs Jonny's hand and holds tight. "But you deserve it."

Jonny blushes, faint red creeping over his cheeks. "Sure. Love you." It's getting harder by the second to consider making it all the way through dinner.

Gerry notices the blush and pulls back. He does want to finish their dinner without having to run out with a raging hard on. He sips his soup slowly.

The meal progresses quietly and they're both halfway through their entrees before Jonny leans over, lays his head on Gerry's shoulder. "Trade you a bite," he murmurs. "Curious if that's as good as it looks."

"It is." Gerry offers Jonny some meat off his fork. "Open up."

Jonny opens his mouth, letting his tongue slide forward just a touch, eager for the taste.

Gerry puts the fork on Jonny's tongue. "Now close."

Obediently, Jonny closes his lips around the fork tines and pulls back, taking the bite and chewing. "Hmm, good. There wine in the sauce?"

"Yeah." Gerry pulls his fork back. "Tastes good."

Jonny swallows and goes back to finishing his pork tenderloin, leaving several bites of it untouched as he puts the fork down. "I'm stuffed," he mutters, picking up the martini, fourth one he thinks, and washing everything down. "Take me home, celebrate our anniversary right."

Gerry finishes the last of his water, then puts the glass down. "Good idea. No coffee?"

"I'll make a pot when we get home." Jonny smiles. "The mocha beans you like."

"You're so good to me." Gerry gives him a peck on the cheek. "Love you."

"Love you, too." There's a quick blush and Jonny turns his head, gives Gerry a rushed snog. "Settle up the bill, then, and we'll see how affectionate we can be on the trip home."

"All right." Gerry catches their waiter's eye and signals for the check. "Bet we can be very affectionate."

They're halfway home and Jonny's laying his head back against the car seat. "Hmm, your husband's going to have a teeny, tiny hangover," he says, rolling his head over and staring at Gerry. "Remind me to take some aspirin when we get home." He stretches his hand out, rubs it over Gerry's thigh. "And chase it with something other than vodka."

"Does a blowjob count?" Gerry puts his hand on Jonny's thigh as they pass the halfway point home;. "Because that can be arranged."

"Blowjob sounds great." Jonny scoots his hand down in-between Gerry's legs, rubs his knuckles against the fabric-covered cock. "Want it now?"

Thank god he was at a stop light when Jonny touched him. "Jonny, I'm driving."

Jonny rolls his eyes. "Oh, you're no fun." He pulls his hand back. "I'll wait, though. Just sit here and be a good boy."

"I'm all fun. I'm the most fun man," well, not in the car, obviously, "on the driver's side of the car."

"Oh, right, most fun man on the driver's side." Jonny snorts. "And he doesn't want a blow while he's driving through London?"

"He'd love a blow while he's driving through London." Gerry pauses to make a tricky right turn. "But he'd rather get home safely so he can fuck his handsome husband against something nice, soft, and available."

"Okay." Jonny shrugs, pulls his hand back. "Husband would prefer being fucked anyway."

Gerry looks across at him. "I do like blowjobs, Jonny. We could stop the car right now, if you'd like."

"If you want to risk it. Getting caught might muck up your lawyer rep."

"So let's not get caught. Let's wait until we're in the garage."

"Garage it is, luv, then I'll blow you good."

"Thanks." The rest of the ride is in silence, then Gerry turns into the garage and parks.

The door's going down behind the Audi roadster when Jonny unbuckles, turns in his seat. "So, sir," he says, grinning, "you wanted a blow. Not gonna turn me in, are you?"

_What...oh._ Gerry blushes hard. "N-no, not going to turn you in." The blush lessens as he licks his lips, getting into the spirit of things. "But you'll have to convince me not to. Make it worth my while."

Jonny laughs. "Okay, roleplay's out." He leans over, kisses Gerry's lips while his fingers work down the trousers' zipper. "You're handsome with a blush."

"I know." Gerry kisses Jonny harder, then pulls back. "I ruined it that badly?"

"Just don't think it's your thing. S'okay." Jonny works his fingers through folds of fabric, slipping into the silk boxers' fly. "Hmm, there's what I want." He rubs his thumb over the head of Gerry's cock, pushing back the foreskin. "All nice and stiff for me. Husbands like that little touch."

Gerry whimpers and pushes up into Jonny's hand. "I know they do." But was he really that bad at roleplay? He knows he can keep a straight face. He knows he can look stern. Isn't that all he really needed to do?

"Whimpers even." Jonny puts his head down as he draws Gerry's cock out, licks the exposed tip. "I like that. And this." He sucks on the first couple inches.

"Fuck!" Gerry thrusts up into Jonny's mouth. "So good, Jonny...so good."

Jonny would agree, but his mouth is full. Sucking cock's one of the first things he learned he really liked about being queer. The second was fucking guys, but that always came second to sucking. He buries his nose into Gerry's pubic hair, squirms and gets the perfect angle, Gerry's cock slipping nicely into the back of Jonny's throat, and then he hums randomly as he pulls back up, letting his teeth graze along the top.

Oh, god. That's...fucking amazing, bloody perfect. Gerry groans loud and fists his fingers in Jonny's hair.

That just encourages Jonny, and he's sucking harder, making all sorts of slurpy noises as he works his mouth up and down on Gerry's cock.

"My, my god, Jonny!" Gerry thrusts harder into Jonny's mouth and closes his eyes tight. This is perfect, this is wonderful, this is amazing, and he'll never be able to get enough of Jonny's mouth. Never.

It takes a lot of willpower, and maybe a touch of insanity, but Jonny pulls back, raises his head. "You wanna come like this? Or you gonna fuck me?" He grins, waiting to be told to go to hell or somewhere suitably annoying.

"Fuck off," Gerry says clearly, then pushes down Jonny's head. "More. More, now."

"Oh, well," Jonny murmurs before going to back to his work, mouth tightening around Gerry's cock and sucking, switching up for soft pulses of tongue and hollowed cheeks.

Gerry pushes up into Jonny's mouth, then comes with a groan. Christ, that's so good. Fucking amazing mouth.

There's the merest hint of gag before Jonny adjusts, swallows. Gerry's softening when Jonny pulls back, licks the tip. "Tasty," he murmurs, sitting back into the passenger's seat. "Now I have to wait to get fucked."

It takes a minute for Gerry to come back to himself, then he opens his eyes slowly. "Don't have to wait. There are toys."

"Or, shock of shocks, I could fuck you." Jonny puts his hand on the door handle, pushes down. "C'mon, get inside. We'll decide in the bedroom."

"That's possible, but I thought you said you wanted to get fucked." Gerry gets out of the car, loosening his tie as he goes. "I have no objection to getting fucked. In fact," he adds with a grin, "I daresay I'd quite enjoy it."

"It was a good idea, me getting fucked." Jonny punches the security code into the keypad. "But I'm not patient enough to wait for you to get it up again." He opens the door, steps through into the mudroom. "I'll fuck you now and then you can fuck me awake. Doable?"

"Works for me." Gerry starts stripping as soon as the door's closed behind him. "I never say no to a fucking."

Jonny laughs, turning and just watching Gerry strip down. "Eager little slut, aren't you. Think we can make it to the bedroom?"

Gerry gives Jonny a very frank look. "Think we should?"

"Don't know." Jonny leans against the door jamb. "If I fuck you here, then there's less laundry to bring back down."

"Uh huh. But then we've got to walk upstairs after sex." Gerry starts undoing his cuffs. "Advantages to both of them."

"There's always the living room," Jonny says, "and we can pass out on the couch."

Gerry shakes his head. "It's our anniversary. Should be special." He examines the wall next to him. "This spot looks special enough."

"I like it. Spread it out, Ger, while I get naked."

"Yes, dear." Gerry finishes stripping down, then braces himself against the wall. "There's a condom in my pocket, if you'd care to get it."

"Sure thing. Condom in the pocket." Jonny's sing-songing as he strips, reaches down and retrieves the condom, ripping it open and unrolling it over his cock. The sensation's always the same, sudden chill as he slicks it into place. "You need anything more than what's on here?"

As much as Gerry doesn't want to admit it, he does need to be able to walk tomorrow. "Yeah," he says.

"Okay, hold that thought. And position." Jonny opens the overhead cabinet and scrounges. Almond hand cream. It'll do. He opens the tub and scoops out a bit, coating his fingers before turning back to Gerry. "Now this isn't going to hurt a bit," he says, best TV doctor voice, before pressing two fingers against the tight hole, nudging through.

"Yes, doctor," Gerry says, keeping a smile on his face even as he adjusts against the wall. Jonny's going to do this fast, that's obvious. He doesn't want to fall down during sex.

Jonny's moving quickly, too impatient to take it slow, and he massages his fingers over Gerry's prostate before concentrating on stretching, getting him ready. "We could explore that a bit," he says, twisting his fingers, "maybe try some specific roleplay if you want."

Gerry bites back a groan. "With your hand up my arse?!"

"No, not right now." Jonny turns his wrist, works a bit more before pulling out, wiping his fingers on the pile of dirty laundry. "Later. I just brought it up now." He steps closer, pushing his cock into place. "Okay, real thing now," he mutters, nudging forward. "Oh, yeah, fuck, you're tight."

_Oh, fuck._ Gerry moans and starts pushing back to meet Jonny's thrust. Yeah. Later, they can roleplay and Gerry'll do as well as he can. Right now, his husband is fucking him.

Jonny braces his hands on the wall, slightly overlapping Gerry's, working himself in and out with a firm, steady rhythm. "Yeah. This is good. Almost better than getting fucked myself."

They need to do this more often. Sex against a wall is highly underrated, Gerry thinks, rubbing himself against the wall before pushing back against Jonny's cock. "Al-almost?"

"Nearly," Jonny mutters, brain not focused on talking. He groans, makes a fist and slams it into the wall. "Yeah. Oh, hell." He thrusts once, twice, comes with a hissed breath and moan. "Damn."

Gerry almost falls as Jonny comes inside him. He's shuddering, clawing at the wall for purchase. "Jon...Jonny!"

"Yeah. What?" Jonny collapses against Gerry's back, keeping them both from sinking down the wall. "Happy anniversary, luv. I take it back. Just as good as being fucked."

"Mm." Gerry likes being complimented right after sex. He reaches around and tries to grope Jonny's arse. "Happy 'versary."

Jonny slides his hand down the wall and grabs Gerry's hand, twining their fingers. "C'mon, let's go up, shower and pass out."

"Good idea, love." Gerry lets Jonny pull him. "Don't set the alarm?"

"Of course not. And I might be talked into making Belgian waffles for breakfast."

Gerry gives Jonny's cheek a sloppy kiss. "Talked into, or bribed into?"

"Whichever you feel up to. You're the lawyer."

"Then I guess you want to be bored into it." Gerry smirks. "Or briefed into it. Or shoved into a briefcase and left overnight on the kitchen table."

Jonny stares at Gerry, shaking his head slowly. "You know, some kinks are not where I want to go. Leave me out of the briefcase and let's go to bed."

Gerry laughs. "Yes, dear. You wouldn't fit anyway."

Leaning in, Jonny gives Gerry a quick kiss before shooing him through the laundry room. "It's nice to know I'm bigger than a briefcase. Helps my ego."

"Your ego, on the other hand," Gerry says, "would fit in there easily."

There's a temptation to swat Gerry, but Jonny resists, content with knowing he can get revenge sometime in the middle of the night.

Gerry'll happily let him. It's their anniversary, after all.


End file.
